Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book!
by Tsuzuru Lavein
Summary: Shinigami's cup/omake Bleach versi saya sendiri. Warning : OOC akut, Don't like don't read! Chapter 2 UPDATE!
1. Jilid 1

Penpik buatan saya yang pertama kali saya upload di FFN. Title-nya aja masih njiplak dari Bleach. Gomen, kalau rada garing. Silakan dibasahin, biar lembek. *dilempar*

Warning : OOC, ada beberapa pairing yang ngga lazim, Don't like don't read.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Shinigami's Cup!!!_

**~1. Sinetron~**

[Di mansion keluarga Kuchiki]

Rukia : *lagi nonton TV* *ngelap air mata* Hiks... Fitri... kenapa mesti meninggal, sih... TT_TT

Byakuya : *datang* Kamu ini... lagi-lagi nonton "Cinta Fitri". Ngga baik tau, buat anak kecil kayak kamu nonton sinetron terus. *ngambil remote*

Rukia : Ah... Nii-sama... O.O *kaget* Jadi, sekarang kita mau nonton apa?

Byakuya : "Manohara"

Rukia : *gubrak* ==;

_Shinigami's Cup!!!_

**~2. Ikkaku Salon~**

Yumichika : Konnichiwa~ wah, akhirnya sudah grand opening, yah. ^^

Ikkaku : yo'a, pokoknya khusus hari ini pelanggan yang datang sebelum jam 5 sore servisnya gratis!!!

Yumichika : Kyaa~ senangnya .. Punya model potongan rambut yang kayak apa nih? ^^

Ikkaku : Liat aja gambar yang disitu *nunjuk*

(gambar yang di kaca pintu : model botak bergaris)

Yumichika : ^^;

(gambar yang di kaca jendela : model botak setengah)

Yumichika : ==;

(gambar yang ada di poster contoh : 64 foto Ikkaku dengan model kepala botak yang berbeda-beda)

Yumichika : *swt stadium 4* Kenapa modelnya botak semua...? ==;

Ikkaku : Bukan botak, Cuma menunjukkan kulit kepala, kok.

Yumichika : Terserahlah. Diriku batal potong rambut disini. Mandi susu aja deh.

Ikkaku : Okeh, tunggu yah. *ngebuka lemari* Kayaknya 5 kaleng susu udah cukup.

Yumichika : Whatttsss? Masa lu mau mandiin gw pake Susu Cap No*a ? O.O *nunjuk kaleng susu*

Ikkaku : daripada Susu cap Nenek? Udah, yang penting mandi susu kan?

Yumichika : Ada yang mau dilempari susu kaleng yah? ==# *death glare*

_Shinigami's cup!!!_

**~3. IshidaXNemu~**

[Di Markas Woman Shinigami Association (atau bisa juga di sebut di rumah Byakuya)]

Rangiku : Cie cie... ternyata ada anggota kita yang udah jadi nyu kopel... ^^

Isane : Selamat ya Nemu, Akhirnya jadian sama Ishida juga

Nemu : Terima kasih.... *tanpa ekspresi, seperti biasanya*

Soifon (inner) : Seandainya aku dan Yoruichi-sama bisa seperti itu juga... *mengkhayal*  
*blushing* *senyum2 sendiri*

Kiyone : neesan, Soifon-taichou hari ini aneh, tuh ==;

Isane : pasti dia lagi berkhayal soal Yuri-an nya ^^;

Kiyone : "Yurian" itu apa sih, neesan? *anak polos*

Isane : Ooh... itu, nama buah yang ada di dunia nyata. *kakak yang tidak ingin kepolosan adiknya ternoda*

***

Nanao : jadi gimana ya, kalau nanti Ishida sama Nemu menikah?

Nemu : Ah... kalian ini... *masih tanpa ekspresi, seperti biasa* *pengen blushing, tapi ngga  
bisa blushing*

Rangiku : Pasti jadi keluarga yang bahagia... *ngebayangin*

Nanao, Soifon, Isane, Kiyone : *ikut ngebayangin*

Rangiku, nanao, soifon, isane, kiyone : *sweatdrop*

Nanao : Sepertinya akan jadi keluarga yang tanpa ekspresi...==;

Nemu : Mungkin *masih tanpa ekspresi, seperti biasanya*

_Shinigami's Cup!!! Golden~_

**~4. Tall Girl for Chibi Boy~**

[10th Division]

Toshiro : *lagi ngerjain tugas laporan divisi 10*

Rangiku : taichou~ ^^ *sambil baring2 di sofa + baca majalah Playgirl*

Toshiro : ada apa? Majalah Bobo pesananku sudah datang? *sambil kerja*

Rangiku : Bukan~

Toshiro : Jadi apaan?

Rangiku : Izuru jadian sama Shuuhei.

Toshiro : *kaget* *stop ngerjain tugas* hah? Masa? Yang bener?

Rangiku : ya ngga lah... Taichou mikir yaoi mulu..

Toshiro : Yaah... ==; *dalam ati kecewa*. Sorry yah, bukan "mikirin yaoi", tapi "mikirin shonen ai"

Rangiku : halah.... sama aja kali ==;

Toshiro : jadi yang bener tadi mo ngomong apaan?

Rangiku : Yumichika sama Hanatarou jadian...

Toshiro : Appaaaa!!!?? *kaget again* ini namanya melanggar peraturan!!!

Rangiku : Lho? Sudah tobat yah? Ngga demen shonen ai lagi?

Toshiro : Bukan begitu! Tapi mereka sudah melanggar peraturan! Seharusnya sesame Uke tidak boleh bersama!!!

Rangiku : *gubrak* Biasa aja bah.... Lagian yang tadi juga Cuma becanda doang, kok...

Toshiro : dasar... Sudah, tu de poin aja, tadi ntu mau ngomong apa? ==#

Rangiku : taichou pernah mikir ngga, soal jodohnya taichou?

Toshiro : Eh? Cowok apa cewek?

Rangiku : ya cewek lah... ==;

Toshiro : Oh... ngga pernah sih. Kenapa?

Rangiku : Aku yakin, pasti Taichou cocok banget kalau sama Isane. ^^

Toshiro : he? *blushing* Maksudnya... Fukutaichou divisi ke-4 itu kan?

Rangiku : Beneran, Taichou cocok banget lho sama dia. Denger-denger, Ogidou sama hanataro juga naksir lho sama Isane.

Toshiro : oh.... tapi, apa bener kami berdua memang cocok?

Rangiku : kalau sama Ogidou sih, aku ngga setuju. Tapi kalau Isane sama hanataro, apalagi sama taichou, aku setuju banget lho~

Toshiro : Eh? Memangnya kenapa? ?_?

Rangiku : Secara gitu, Isane itu kan badannya tinggi banget. Sedangkan taichou kan badannya kecil mungil. Kalau punya anak nanti pasti tingginya jadi seimbang. Wkwkwkwk ...^^

Toshiro : *di kepala Shiro : urat simpang tiga* ==# MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rangiku : *sudah kabur*

Toshiro : Dasar, fukutaichou satu itu ==#

[4th Division]

Isane : ah... taichou, tadi denger ngga, kayaknya ada suara orang teriak.

Hanataro : Kayaknya asal suaranya dari divisi 10

Unohana : Masa? Bukannya tadi suara orang keselek yah?

Isane, Hanataro : *sweatdrop* =_=;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yakkk.... akhirnya penpik ketiga ini selese juga. Gomen yah kalau rada garing ^^;. Seperti yang udah tadi dibilang di atas, kalau garing dibasahin aja biar lembek. Xppp *ditimpuk batu*  
R&C~ ^_^V ............ Arigatou, nee~


	2. Jilid 2

Tsu : Yosh! See you again, minna~. Masih di sini bersama saya dan asisten saya yang tercinta. Eng ing eng~

Hanataro : *muncul* h-halo...

Tsu : maaf yah, update-nya agak lama. Baru dapet inspirasi, soalnya. ^^;

Hanataro : bukan agak. Tapi sangat! Berbulan-bulan! Bertahun-tahun! Ber...

Tsu : shut up or I'll shut your mouth by my mouth. *grin*

Hanataro : *nempel lakban di mulut sendiri*

Tsu : sesuai permintaan para reviewers, di chapter kali ini, format penulisan ceritanya nggak bakal berbentuk naskah drama lagi. :)

Hanataro : hm...

Tsu : OK, ini dia~ ^_^

* * *

**Title : Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book! [Chapter 2]**

**Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya saya. Begitu juga dengan Gita Gutawa dan yang lainnya.**

**Warning : OOC level akut, mungkin agak garing**

**RnR, please~. Don't like don't read!**

* * *

Tsu : Oke, semuanyaaa! ARE YOU READY TO RROOOOOCCKKK? OWH YEAAHHHH! *nyetel lagunya Gita Gutawa* *ditabok rame-rame*

Hanataro : ... =_=;**  
**

.

_Shinigami's cuuup!_

.

**~1. Darah~**

"Unohana-taichou! Tolonglah! Dia terluka," salah seorang shinigami membawa temannya yang terluka berlumuran darah ke markas divisi 4.

"Ya ampun. Darahnya..."

"K-kenapa, taichou? Apakah lukanya benar-benar sangat parah?" shinigami tersebut merasa cemas.

"Tidak juga. Padahal, lantai ruang ini baru dipel tadi pagi. Tapi sekarang jadi kotor lagi karena darahnya. Aah... bete bete beteee. Huft... "

"..."

.

_Shinigami's cuuup!_

.**  
**

**~2. Shinigami Girlband~**

Tirai diangkat, dan penonton pun bersorak sorai.

"Kalian semua, SEMANGAAATT! YEAY!" teriak Yachiru dari bangku penonton, memberi semangat pada Rangiku, Rukia, Nanao, Nemu, dan Isane yang berdiri di atas panggung.

Arena konser dipenuhi riuh tepukan tangan dari para penonton yang ingin menyaksikan aksi panggug perdana 5 shinigami cantik tersebut.

"Kalian, sudah siap?" tanya Rangiku dengan serius.

"Tentu saja," jawab Rukia dengan yakin.

"Aku pun," jawab Nanao, yang kali ini tidak mengenakan kacamatanya, dengan tidak kalah yakin.

"Siap," jawab Nemu dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"A, ano... apa kalian yakin dengan ini semua?" tanya Isane ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Hari ini kita akan menunjukkan kemampuan kita yang sebenarnya dunia!" jawab Rangiku dengan semangat yang berapi-api"

Musik pun mulai dimainkan...

"OK, semua! One, two, three!" seru Rangiku.

"Berrygood, berrygood imut, _prokprok_. Selai berry-nya enak diemut..."

.

_Shinigami's cuuup!_

_._

**~3. Cermin Ajaib~**

"Cermin, cermin. Wahai cermin ajaib. Siapakah yang tercantik di sekitar kompleks sini?" tanya Yumichika dengan irama dan intonasi yang mungkin sungguh tidak indah(?)

_"YANG PASTI BUKAN ELU. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." _jawab si cermin blak-blakan. (kayak Joni aja)

"..."

Lalu, Yumichika pun memecahkan cermin tersebut.

.

_Shinigami's cuuup!_

.

**~4. Ano... Nii-sama...~**

"A, ano... Nii-sama..."

"Hn. Ada apa, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya.

"Mm... Tidak. Nii-sama... Benar-benar keren," Rukia memuji.

"Emang gue keren! Gue juga kiyut kan? Kan kan kan?" tanya Byakuya sambil menempelkan jarinya di kedua pipinya.

"..."

.

.

Tsu : Yakk, selesai juga chapter yang kedua ini. Gomen, kalau update-nya teramat sangat lama. Ini juga kebetulan pas mumpung ada inspirasi nih. 8D

Hanataro : semoga lain kali author ini bakalan bisa nge-update dengan lebih cepat. =_=

Tsu : RnR~ ^_^v


End file.
